


Who are You?

by uselessmoth



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Amnesia, And by a little I mean a lot, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, Simon Snow Gets His Magic Back, and oh boy it went a little wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessmoth/pseuds/uselessmoth
Summary: Karaoke went wrong, very wrong_____________________________Okay I started writing this as a joke but like I had to much fun drafting it out
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Penelope Bunce/Shepard, Shepard & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 19





	1. I've got nothing on mind

???  
I have no idea where I am. 

I have no idea who I am. 

I know one thing for certain. The person next to me is gorgeous, with bronze curls. His mouth hanging open and a small amount of drool from the corner of his mouth. There's a spattering of freckles over the bridge of his nose and a few moles dotted around. I having the overwhelming urge to plant kisses on them. Which would be creepy. Who even knows if I know him. I push myself up on my elbow to take a look around the room. 

He has wings. Blood red wings sprouting from his back folded neatly under the blanket. It was like he hadn't moved in sleep. It was a strange thing to have. I mean he looks human. Maybe I can find out a little bit more by looking around. Climbing carefully from the bed, not to disturb the sleeping man. He groans slightly as I step over him softly. Shifting, his wings moving with him. The blanket slipping and there's...a tail? What the hell is he? He looks human but he has a tail and wings. Maybe he's half-dragon. I don't even know what a dragon is. It just felt right to use it. 

Slipping from the room and shutting the door behind me. Leading out to a lounge room with a cosy feeling, a small kitchen lead out from the back of the couch. A woman with frizzy hair was sitting at the bench, a steaming cup of tea. Scrolling through her phone. 

"Ummm... Hello?" I walk over to her. She jumps a bit. 

"Oh... I thought I was the only one here. You must be my roommate." 

I nod. She might have an idea of what going on, due to her being up for longer. 

"So do you have an idea on who I am?" 

She shakes her head. Scrolling on her phone again. 

"We are friends, however. That's all I can tell you and you seem to be dating this guy." She says. 

Turning her phone, the screen displaying a photo of two men. The dark-haired man scowling at the camera. The other was kissing his cheek gently, an arm wrapped around his shoulders. Pulling his face closer. Me in the photo (I assumed it was me) had my hair slicked back into a sharp widow's peak. My eyes were a sharp grey but despite the scowl, I looked happy. 

"I looked overjoyed to be having my photo taken. And that guy is in the room I just walked out of. And I enjoy knowing I'm dating him." 

She laughs. Scrolling through a few more photos. Showing a few photos with me in it or herself. Eventually, we come across a video. Time-stamped at 3:47 am on Saturday 27th. Today. We play the video. It's shakey and the cameraman can't stop laughing. The golden-haired man is singing loudly into a beer-bottle. I sat next to him shaking my head violently. Hair flying widely while a glass of red liquid is gripped tightly in my hand. His voice is amazing. The words are slurred of course but they come out in a beautiful melody. 

"I wish I could wake up with amnesia! And forgot about all of it!"

"You're singing it wrong Simon!" The woman says from behind the phone. 

He flips her the finger and points at me. My shriek fills the air. I'm a really bad singer, my voice is too low and scratchy. 

"I love you, baby!" I trail off mid-song and start hiccuping. 

The recording stops and I look at the woman. 

"That explains my headache. and the horrible taste in my mouth." 

I let out a small laugh. She looks down at the phone again. 

"Could you try and find your phone. That might help us further our search. Maybe we could ring someone and try and find out what happened to us. I don't think drinking alcohol could make us forgot about our entire lives." She says. 

I give a curt nod and walk back to the room. The door creaks slightly as I open it again. The man who I now know is Simon is lying on his back. Wings spread across the bed and tail flicking in his sleep. Two phones sit on the single bedside table. Pressing the home button on both they both light up. The lock screens are not helping, a soft dark forest and a Police Box with Simon and the Woman from the kitchen standing in it. I pick both up. Taking a glance over at sleeping man again. His eyelids are flickering, slipping into a lighter sleep. Maybe we'll have fixed the problem before he wakes up. I want to run my hand through his thick curls so bad. They look so nice in the soft sunlight streaming through the crack in the curtains. 

Walking back into the kitchen where the woman is scrolling through her contact list. 

"Found anything? Such as my name?" I sit down on one of the barstools. Placing the two phones on the bench. 

"The only people in my contacts are Basilton, Dad, Mum, Sheppard, Simon, Pacey, Premal and Priya. I say those cause they all have emojis net to them. The name Basilton is my favourite. It sounds so weird. Like who would look at their baby and say 'Yes, this looks like a Basilton'." 

We both crack up laughing. I'm glad I'm sitting down. After the fit, we look at each other a let of small giggles. 

"Okay. Let's get back to finding out how to fix this. Check your phone." 

"I don't know which is mine," I say. 

She points at her own. the smooth home button. "Touch ID. That's how I got into mine. Unless Simon has both yours and his fingerprints. But that gets us into both phones." 

I place my thumb over the phone with the police box. It shudders at first then unlocks. The apps sliding in and showing a new background of me. Looking out the window, with a tiny smile on my face. So this must be Simon's phone. Unless I'm that vain. Opening up the contacts I give an extremely quick scroll. 

Agatha, Henry, Martian, Mitali, My Darling, Penny, Premal, Sheppard. 

Not many contacts. It saddened me a little to see only a few people saved in the contacts. I hoped it was my phone, to think that Simon had so little. 

"Well, you share a couple of contacts with either mine or Simon's. Premal and Sheppard." I don't mention the lack of contacts. 

She hums. I go to check the other phone. It opens straight away. The lock screen is a selfie of Simon. A small black strip of text reading 'Love you too'. His golden curls are splayed across the pillow he's laying on. His eyes are a soft sky blue, looking at the camera hooded with sleep. 

Clicking on the contacts, I frown at the amount my phone has compared against Simon's. Many having Aunt or Uncle put before their name. Most last names being Grimm or Pitch. 

"Strange. Simon's not in my contacts. He's not saved under a pet name or anything." I mumble. 

"Why are you wondering why I'm in your contacts? Besides I'm saved under Snow." Someone says behind us.

We turn around to see Simon walking over to us and plants a gentle kiss on my cheek. I feel my face heat up slightly. I'm still freezing, however. Something I didn't take notice until now. I feel cold. Despite it being sunny outside. 

"Uhhh... so you know who we are?" The woman asks. 

Simon raises an eyebrow and stands in front of us. Placing his hands flat on the bench. 

"This is some dumb joke, right? I'm too tired and hungover for this shit.' He says. 

We look at him blankly and his tail starts to thrash. 

"You really don't know who you are?" 

"Sorry Simon, we have no idea. Who we are and we only found out who you from a video." She says. 

"Fuck."


	2. I wish you know what I know

Simon

This is not how I wanted to spend my hangover. Granted this is not how I would like to spend most of my mornings. I wouldn't wish it on anyone but I think it would have been better if Penny was the one who remembered. She could fix this in a single wave. Yet, I can't. I have no magic and I can't even begin to fathom how this could have happened. Mostly cause I can only remember bits and pieces of last night. I'd ask Penny cause she only had a couple but now I can't. And even if BAz hadn't been effected he wouldn't have remembered cause he would have been fucking sloshed. My tail starts to swing behind me. 

"Hey, can we have our names? We found yours out but we couldn't find ours." Penny says. 

"Baz." I point at him. "Penny." 

Baz looks at me weird. Like he's asking for more. As if his name isn't just Baz. It's not but everyone calls him Baz or Basilton. 

"Penny... My last name is Bunce. I assume as most of my contacts had Bunce at the end of them." 

So she's still smart. Thank god. This is could help so much, if I explain magic then maybe we can find a spell to help. 

"Is my actual name Barry? That's the only thing I can think of that 'Baz' makes sense with." 

I shake my head. Oh god, do I tell him? My poor darling. 

"No, your name is umm..." I trail off. I always forget how his first name is pronounced. 

I don't call him that ever, I called him it once. Proclaiming that I still loved him, fucked it up so bad. He proceeded to laugh so hard not taking into account of what I was going to say after his name. 

"You don't remember your own boyfriend's name?" Penny asks. 

Baz looks like he may cry. I can't deal with people crying. I always feel so bad when people cry. I don't know what to do when I cry let alone other people. Even on BAz's bad days I just cuddle him. And hope he stops crying. Sometimes I talk to him and tell him how much I love him. most of the time I just let him vent. 

"NO! No no, no. It's hard for me to say." 

I surprisingly know how to spell it, however. Grabbing the pen on the calendar and pulling up my sleeve. Scribbling it down on my arm. 

Tyrannus. 

I hold it out to them. Before I can get the rest of it out...

"Where does 'Baz' come from?" He asks, tracing over the word. 

Penny looks at it quizzically and I almost sigh at the touch. I love him touching me like this. His habit of tracing my freckles and moles into a pattern is my favourite. His fingers are always so soft as well. For someone who used to kill rats after dinner. 

"I was getting there. Your middle name is Basilton-" 

Penny burst out laughing. Baz's fingers stop tracing the word. Penny tries to gasp out a sentence. 

"Fucking Basiton! Your name is Basilton." She can't stop laughing. 

I look at Baz confused. Penny's laughter is making my head start to pound. 

"We made fun of the contact name in her phone. Basilton. Turns out that's my name." 

I give a short chuckle and fight the urge to kiss his forehead. He's cheeks don't light up. 

"Hey, you hungry?" I tap on his hand gently. 

He looks up. His eyes are dropping slightly and his mouth looks normal. He probably is getting a little hungry. I think he was drinking ad having blood last night to help him a little bit. 

"A little. Maybe thirsty as well. It's both." 

I nod. Turning around and opening the fridge. Grabbing myself a the can of coke that Penny had last night and a bag of blood. This is going to be interesting to try and explain. Penny is still letting out a couple of giggles. 

"Anything else you want to know?" I set the blood down in front of Baz. 

He pokes at the bag. The blood is a couple of days old making it a little thick. It's hard to get fresh blood around London these days. The sewers are not meant for Baz or anyone for that matter. 

"The wings maybe. And the tail. It baffles me, you look human." Penny says. 

Baz keeps looking at the bag confused. Like he was trying to figure out what the red liquid inside the bag was. 

"It's a long story. the short version is I'm the chosen one and this is my aftermath. I lost my magic and before I lost my magic I grew some wings and tail to get to the bad guy and they didn't go away in time." 

She hums and I take a drink of the can. 

"Baz. You might want to drink that you'll feel sick if you don't. But you pair have magic as well. If we could find a spell it might help you guys back to normal." 

Which would be so much better. I feel weird at the idea of kissing Baz when he doesn't even know that his mother is dead...

Fuck.

My tail starts to swing again. I can't tell him that. No, he doesn't deserve to have that put on him ever again. Maybe I could just not mention it. He calls Daphne 'mum' so maybe I can get away with t like that. I can't tell him that. No, no, just no. 

"Simon?" 

I look up at him. Sacred he's somehow got new vampire powers and can read minds and knows everything. 

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He holds up the bag. The blood sinking to the bottom. 

I smack my forehead. He doesn't know he's a vampire and causes he doesn't know how to pop his fangs and its old blood. 

"Sorry. Umm, you're a vampire. You kinda need to drink that to feel okay. it might improve your hangover as well. I'm sure you were drinking last night." 

He looks down ar the bag in disgust. Picking it up and turning it like he was trying to find a place to stick his teeth in or something telling him it was just a joke. Penny looked on in horror and fear. As if BAz would turn around and bite at her neck. 

"It's okay. He doesn't drink human blood. He refuses to." I say quickly. 

I do not need Penny fearing my stupid boyfriend. He's perfectly harmless. Well, he could have a point where he might turn into a murderer but we keep the fridge well-stocked with fresh blood. Besides he has nightmares about attacking us. Hence why he's been staying with us more. As a safety blanket that when he wakes up I'm fine and not bleeding out from the bite marks on my neck.

"What blood is that then?" She points an accusing finger. 

"Just pig's blood. We get it from a butcher who has questioned if we're performing blood rituals before." 

Baz bites into the packet and I see his cheeks puff up. A sign his fangs have popped and now awkwardly sucks on it. Face contouring at the taste. I've kissed him after he's drunk before, it tastes horrible. His fangs are hot thought. I don't know why I'm attracted to them so much. 

"Well, should we work on finding those spells?" I nod. Pointing towards Penny's bedroom. all of her books are lined up on her shelves. Every scrap of paper on magic and diagram from Watford is in there. If anyone can find this answer. It's her. She stands up and we walk towards her room. "What do I do with this?" Baz asks from the counter. "In the bin," I say over my shoulder. "I meant the fangs." Penny starts to laugh again.

**Author's Note:**

> My brain works in mysterious ways


End file.
